Falling
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Rosaline Bloomwood is taken from her family at only 8 years old by the Enclave. She has a power. She can see the future. Many people want to get their hands on her, aka The Magister. When she moves into the London Institute in hopes of getting rid of her gift, who can save her and most importantly who will protect her? - A/N - ON HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Rose woke up, hearing a knock, then a thud and then profanities being shouted. She climbed out of her bed and walked towards the door, just as she was about to open it she heard more shouting. She leaned her ear against the door trying to hear what they were saying.

'No, you can't take her from me. She is my daughter. I won't allow you too.' she heard her mother's voice rumbling through the house.

'Under the orders of the enclave, she is to be taken to the nearest institute and trained. The laws are put in place to protect us Maria. Sed Lex Dura Lex. You must hand her over, otherwise force will be used.' a man with a deep voice said slowly.

' NO. NO. no. no.' her mother wailed on the other side of the door. She was all she had left.

Rose backed away from the door. Scared of what awaited her on the other side as she heard footsteps come closer towards her bedroom.

Standing up against the wall she held onto her teddy bear tight. She was only eight. The door opened and she saw a man peek through, he was tall and had a stern look about him, but there was something in his manner that made him seem kind and graceful as he walked towards her and picked up her hand.

'Miss, nice to meet you. I'm Eric Blackwell. You must come with me, you may not understand now, but you will later, don't worry child you will be safe.'

'No, I don't want to come with you. Please don't take me.' she said softly, stepping away from him.

'Momma.' she called hoping her mother would come and save her.

Her mother walked into the room, she saw how terrified her daughter was, how fragile she looked. But she needed to let her go for her to be safe. Maria walked towards her and wrapped her in a hug. She picked her up and put her on her lap. With her thumb she rubbed the tears away from her cheeks.

'Rosaline, regarde-moi ma cherie.' she said to her daughter.

'je t'aime ma chérie je t'aimerai toujours, vont maintenant. vous devez aller pour être en sécurité.' she kissed her cheek one last time and took of her family necklace and put it over Rosaline's head and placed it on her neck.

"Remember Rosaline, I will always love you." Maria said as she took a step away from her daughter.

'Come on now Rosaline, we must be on our way.' Eric said taking her hand and tugging her along as she silently walked away from her mother and her home. Looking back she saw her mother kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands and crying.

That was the last time she saw her.

10 YEARS LATER

Walking around town she clutched her coat closer to her body, trying to keep the warmth in as the cold wind blew her dark curls around. She turned a corner onto the main road and made her way back to the Blackwell Mansion. The place she had called home now for the past 9 years. When she came back with Eric she had found out that she was a part of a race called the Nephilim.

She was what they called a shadowhunter, by law she had a choice of whether she wanted to leave her mundane life and pursue life as a shadowhunter in alliance with the enclave but due to her delicate situation they had sent him, a volunteer from the enclave to bring her in to be trained to protect herself.

With her gifts it was important that she knew how to protect herself in case anybody came knocking, trying to use her as a weapon. After all foreseeing the future is a powerful tool.

Rosaline had powers, the normal shadowhunter capabilities but every time she went to sleep, she had dreams. Or as she called them nightmares. The enclave and the magister called them visions. Visions of the future, how it would play out.

The worst part is that they would always come true. Always. She had a dream a few years ago that her mother was dead, she stayed in her room crying for days until the letter finally came informing her that her mother had died, she was murdered. Just like in her dream. Shortly after that Eric had adopted her, he was always around taking care of her like the father she never had, but in the last few years he was never around.

Pushing all of the thoughts and memories back she walked up the coble stone steps and opened the door into the house, to be rewarded with screaming. Eric Blackwell was never home, and when he was it meant that it was something serious.

She walked into the room to see a young woman in a modest violet dress with her brown hair tied up in a tight bun, arguing with him. She cleared her throat hoping they would hear her over the noise.

'Rose.' he said quickly, his face was red and his hair a slight mess, clearly frustrated he stalked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to turn her around and usher her out of the room.

'Dad, what's happening.' she asked, staring back at the other woman who was clearly angry about something.

'Nothing to worry about sweetie, go meet me in the library honey.' he said trying to change the conversation.

'She has every right to know about this Eric after all it is her who we are arguing about.' she said with a stern yet pleading tone.

'No.' he said with fear. But what did he have to fear she wondered?

Rose moved in front of him and now the lady.

'Who are you? And what are you talking about?' she asked her.

'My name is Charlotte Branwell, I run the Shadowhunter Institution in London, I am here because I know about your power.' Charlotte said taking a breath before continuing.

'A high warlock who is close friends with the clave, Magnus Bane can help you with your premonitions, he can help you make sense of them and hopefully over time get rid of them if you wish.' she added on looking at rose intently.

'Really.' she inquired.

'Yes.' Charlotte replied.

Rose spun around to face her adopted father who was sitting down in a chair with his head in his hands.

'No rose, I cannot let you go. Your power may be of use to the enclave in future matters. I cannot allow you to get rid of It.' he said in an angry tone.

'It is my body and my burden not your own, you do not have the right to control me anymore, It is your fault that this all happened the way it did." She said anger flowing to her head.

'No Rose, it's not my fault and you are staying here. You are not leaving. I am your father and you will listen to Me.' he said clearly getting frustrated.

'No, you are not my father. You never were.' She said clearly, glaring at him.

Tears were in her eyes, clouding her vision. Anger coursed through her veins. She needed to get out of here. And fast. She turned to charlotte.

'Please take me with you, take me away from this place. Please.' she pleaded towards Charlotte. Charlotte nodded her head and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the room and the house. The only thing Rosaline brought with her was her mother's final gift. Her necklace, and as she walked out of the house it glowed a bright blue, like the colour of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou guys for reading my story so far. I would really appreciate reviews, to tell me if im going in a good direction or not, advice would be amazing since this is my first fan fic. I hope you like this chapter. :) **

**Disclamer: Cassandra Clare owns the infernal devices, and characters. I only own Rosaline Bloomwood and the plot of the story. ENJOY. ;) **

Rose had fallen asleep in the carriage ride to the institute. It was a good few hours til they arrived. Charlotte looked down at the young girl as she slept on the seat next to her. Rose had looked so much younger with her face relaxed, sleeping like a small child. Though charlotte knew it wouldn't last long and her powers would take over slowly, giving her an insight into the future. She wondered what it was like, to see things happen before they did.

Charlotte turned her head slightly, leaning it on the side of the door and staring out the carriage windows. She wondered how much longer they would be til they arrived, hopefully not too long, she had a lot of paperwork to do now that Rose would be staying with them and she would also need to call on Magnus Bane. Getting lost in her thoughts, Charlotte did not notice Rose whimpering in her sleep. Not a moment later Rose shot up out of her seat, breathing hard and holding her hands over her ears a throbbing pain constant in her head.

"Rose, are you alright?" Charlotte asked, putting a hand on rose's arm, a motherly feeling taking over her.

Rose turned her head to face charlotte and nodded, and sat back down and released her hands the pain in her head subsiding… for now.

"Yes, fine thank you. Sorry about the whole jumping up thing." Rose said trying to lighten the awkwardness.

"No need to apologise, it's perfectly alright. Did you have another vision?" Charlotte asked, hoping that she didn't offend the girl by asking her this question.

"Sort of, this time it was more blurs and noises. Then there was this pain in my head and it wouldn't stop. I think that is what awoke me." Rose said.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Rose, I really am. Once we get back to the Institute I will send a fire message to Magnus Bane, and we will try and sort this out. He says he has met you before. Once when you were a girl." Charlotte mentioned.

"Magnus Bane. The name does sound familiar. If I have met him it was probably before my father died. My mother wasn't one to meddle with things she didn't understand; therefore it is unlikely she knew Magnus herself, the only connection to the shadow world was through my father." Rose explained.

"That's how I ended up here you know. I was too young to understand it all and my mother did not have a vast knowledge of the codex or the way our world runs, so it was quite easy for the enclave to lie to her about our rules." Rose said bitterly.

"It's quite disgusting what they did, lying to her like that. But there are particular members of the enclave who will do what they must to attain what they want. In the end, it was better that you came, now you can understand your powers." Charlotte said, trying to be understanding yet convicting.

"Charlotte, my head hurts." Rose said slowly, as the pain came back. Her vision was blurry and her head felt like it was as light as air. Charlotte was talking to her, waving her hands in her face, trying to get her to stay awake, but she felt like she was falling.

"Rose, rose, can you hear me?" Charlotte asked as the girls head fell into her lap.

"Cyril, hurry please we need to get her back to the institute." Charlotte yelled from the back seat, hoping that they were not far away.

A few minutes later they arrived, Charlotte was trying to keep Rose conscious but her head was lolling back and forth, her eyes partially opened yet closed.

Cyril jumped out of his seat quite quick and opened the door and grabbed Rose holding her up, as William came down the stairs.

"William, would you mind taking her up please, just follow charlotte, I need to take the horses to the stables." Cyril asked, as he attempted to pass her over to him.

William walked towards Cyril and picked up the mysterious girl who seemed to be flowing in and out of consciousness. He placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and picked her up. He turned and made his way into the institute and up the stairs to the infirmary. As he walked down the hall he looked down at the girl and inspected her. She had dark brown hair in messed up curls, and freckles spread across unevenly on her nose and parts of her cheeks. He eyes were half closed and half opened and he could see bright blue eyes with golden brown specks. She was quite beautiful he thought to himself as he carried her up to the room.

Nudging the door open, he walked inside and laid her down on one of the beds. Charlotte followed him close behind and grabbed a Stele. She walked over onto the other side of Rose and pulled up her sleeve and drew an iratze on her forearm and then one on her neck.

Slowly Rose's eyes opened and she was staring up at what she thought was an angel. She turned her head slightly and recognised Charlotte standing next to her.

"Charlotte, what happened? Rose said, her voice hoarse and her head throbbing.

"I'm not sure, you said your head was hurting in the carriage, like after your dream and then you were passing in and out of consciousness." Charlotte said softly, but Rose felt like she was screaming in her ears.

"Charlotte, stop screaming please. It hurts." Rose said her head falling back onto the pillow.

"She wasn't screaming, I'm pretty sure this girl is going mental." The angel boy from before said. Even his voice was angelic.

Wow. Cliché much, Rose thought to herself as her head pounded to her heartbeat.

"Hush William, she is sick. I need you to go and send a fire message to Magnus Bane, informing him that he must come here as soon as he can." Charlotte said to William, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sick, what do you mean?" William asked.

"I'll explain later, now please just go and relay the message." She pleaded, and soon William walked out the door muttering about how he wasn't anybody's servant.

'ma tête me fait mal' rose said softly, groaning at the pain, the iratze's didn't seem to be working and it started to hurt even more, every inch of her body feeling as though it was fire and ice.

'The dreams must have caused this. The iratze should have healed the headache by now.' Charlotte said pacing the room uncomfortably.

's'il vous plaît faire cesser.' she mumbled clutching onto the bed sheets when William walked back into the room.

'I sent word to Magnus he should be here within the hour.' William said.

'Within the hour! We need him now. By the angel I'll go and send the fire message.' Charlotte said running out down the hall.

's'il vous plaît faire cesser' she said yet again the pain racking her body.

'French, I don't know a lot of French.' he said trying to get her to calm down.

'angel s'il vous plaît arrêter la douleur.' she moaned, another wave of pain hitting her but this time in her arm. Where Charlotte had drawn the iratze her skin now glowed a bright gold and it felt as though the sun was burning inside of her.

'détendre l'aide est sur le chemin' William said in a soft voice, dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead, attempting to stop her from burning up.

"I thought you said you didn't speak French." She mumbled, turning to face him.

"I said it wasn't very good. What's your name o mysterious one?" he asked, moving away her hair and dabbing the cloth on her face and neck.

"Rosaline. Yours?" she said, her heartbeat slowing down and the pain subsiding.

"William Herondale pleasure to meet you, is there a last name that comes with your pretty face?" he asked as she laughed.

She was frozen in thought for a moment. By recorded law she was now a Blackwell, but she didn't want to be associated with her former Adoptive family anymore.

"Bloomwood. Rosaline Bloomwood." She said and then gripped the sheets tighter as the pain surged through her back again.

"Lovely. Hey, hey Rose stay awake, you mustn't fall asleep." He said slightly shaking her shoulder.

"Well you aren't all that interesting Herondale." She said with a tight smile on her face and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm here then isn't it." A slightly amused voice said peering into the room.

"Thank the angel Magnus." William Muttered, backing away from the bed as Magnus came over.

"Let me see what's happening here then. Rosaline. Come on, I need you to stay awake sweetheart, just for a little while longer." Magnus said standing next to her bed as she tried to keep her eyes open.

The rest of it was all a blur to Rose. Magnus was repeating a whole bunch of words which she quested to be a spell of some sort and his eyes glowed from what she could tell. Her body slowly felt like it was getting hotter and hotter all burning up at once. She let go of the sheets and screamed, clutching her head in pain as visions of blood, death and a golden dragon flashed through her eyes until it all stopped and all she saw was darkness.

The Next Morning –

Rose woke up groggily; her eyelids fluttering open slowly and then shutting them back again at the brightness of the room. She tried once more and forced them open to adjust to the lighting.

Propping herself up on the bed with her elbows, she looked around the room and noticed she was no longer in the infirmary anymore. It seemed to be someone's bedroom. It had light blue and lavender paint and wallpaper covering the walls. The room was quite empty, only a few books on a shelf and some new clothes in a pile on the table.

Somebody probably brought some up, after all she didn't bring anything with her when she left the place she use to call home. Sitting up she adjusted her pillows and relaxed back into them feeling much better than she did yesterday. It was only when she turned her head to the left that she gasped and moved back and then laughed to herself.

She saw a person sitting in the arm chair. She looked at him in detail. His head was resting in his hand which was propped up by his knees and he had a blanked draped around half of his body. It was Magnus, sitting there and snoring away.

She realised that he must have been tired. Using all of that warlock energy to help heal her would have drained him a lot. She got out of the bed, trying not to make a sound, picked up one of the dresses and walked across the room, and opened the door to the washroom. She stepped inside and washed her face, and she stared at the girl in the mirror.

Her eyes were rimmed red, her skin a pale cream and her hair an untamed mess. She slowly started to brush her hair and untangle the curls that had gotten stuck. She opened up the dress and slid it over her head and wiggled into it. It didn't require a corset and for that she thanked the angel. She tied the black ribbon over the blue dress and straightened the dress out attempting to make herself look presentable. Unflinchingly she automatically brought up her hand to her neck to make sure her necklace was there and sighed in relief when her fingers skimmed across the gold and blue pendant.

She walked out of the washroom slowly and back into the bedroom to find Magnus awake and standing.

"I see you found the dress I left you." He said walking over to her and fixing up the bow in the back. It was upside down.

"Yes, thank you. It's much appreciated Magnus, I remember you know. We met once before when I was little and you had a cat, quite a cute cat indeed." Rose said smiling at him.

"Yes, yes still have the cat. Chairman Meow, I'm sure he will remember you. Now that dress looks lovely, come on then let's go down for breakfast and then we can discuss everything that happened yesterday later." He said, taking her and escorting her out of the room and into the dining hall.

They walked down into the dining hall and both took seats on the table, joining everyone else at breakfast. There were pastries and fruits and tea spread out all over the table. Rose just settled for an apple and some strawberries to go with her tea, not wanting to upset her stomach with anything too heavy.

As she sat down, they all went around the table and introduced themselves. She met Henry who seemed very nice, he was Charlotte's Husband. Next was a girl named Jessamine who seemed to be interesting? Then there was Jem who was extremely kind, she automatically liked him and finally William who she had met yesterday.

They all ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence until Rosaline was told to come with Magnus and Charlotte in private to discuss her predicament.

Of course saying this out loud to the whole table caused the younger three shadow hunter's to stare at her in curiosity and silence. Not a moment later the she walked out together and into the library with Magnus and Charlotte for their meeting.

William looked at Jem and his Parabatai knew what he was up too. As they walked out of the room, Jem grabbed William by his wrist and stopped him from walking on into the upper level of the study.

"William, you can't go in there, it's a private meeting." Jem said too him softly hoping that nobody would hear them.

"Come on James, don't tell me you aren't the least bit curious as to what is going on? She came in yesterday half passed out and mumbling things in French." William said, as Jem loosened his grip on his arm and slowly started to walk towards the room.

"Fine, but I'm going with you, to make sure you don't do something stupid." Jem said as they took the back entrance to the library's study, they slowly tip toed to the top and laid down on the top level, and hid behind the railing.

"Okay, now don't say anything; we don't want them to hear us." William whispered to Jem.

"Obviously." Jem muttered to himself.

Charlotte sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for Magnus and Rose to sit on the couch in front of her.

"Well we better get this started. Magnus." She said gesturing towards him to start.

"Rose, to help you with your gifts I need to ask you some specific questions, it's important that you answer them all so we can get a better insight into what's happening to you." Magnus stated.

"Alright." Rose said unsure of what was going on.

"Where were you born?" Magnus asked.

"Soissons, a small town just outside of Paris." Rose replied.

"How old are you?"

"17 years old."

"When did you go to live with Eric Blackwell."

"When I was eight. He came to my house, under the law and claimed that I had to be taken in and trained as a shadowhunter. My mother was a mundane, and though she had the sight, she knew nothing of our laws. He told her that by law I had to come with, so she had no choice but to give me up."

"When did you learn about your gifts." Magnus asked being quite vague about the whole thing.

"They are not gifts Magnus, it is a curse. I am cursed." She said clenching her jaw, her mood swaying.

"You are not cursed Rose. Well we don't know that yet, but nevertheless when did you realise that your dreams were of the future?" he said trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better but he doubted that worked.

"When I was Eleven, I was training and someone punched me in the face." She said.

"Ouch." Will and Jem both muttered at the same time causing rose to turn her head and look up, she thought she heard someone. They quickly ducked and put their hands over their mouths, hoping not to make another sound.

She turned her head and looked back at Magnus and Charlotte who were also looking up at the balcony to the upstairs lounge.

"As I said, I got punched and I was knocked out. That's when I had the first dream. There was this black cat sitting on the window, and it had green eyes, in the coming days and I saw that exact same cat sitting outside of the window but I just pushed it off as déjà vu." Rose said.

"Everything seems to be normal; you didn't really have a weird life, something like that to cause these dreams." Magnus said scratching his head and looking at her intently to try and figure out. Suddenly his eyes caught her necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace Rose?" Magnus asked quickly, his voice wavering.

She reached up and touched it, taking it off her neck.

"My mother gave it to me before I left; when I was younger she told me that it came from her mother and her mother before that, it's been handed down to the women of the family for generations." She said staring at the necklace.

"Do you mind if I look at it?" Magnus asked peering over, and he took it carefully in his hands as she passed it over to him.

"It's just a necklace, why are you so interested in it?" Rose asked

"Because this isn't just any necklace Rose, it's a magical pendant, born and bathed in the fire of a dragon's breath. I recognise this from one of my spell books. This is – Oh." He said standing up and running to one of the bookshelves and scanning is eyes over them he picked out a book.

"Charlotte do you recognise this?" he asked showing it to her, and the symbols from the book.

"Oh yes, Oh. You don't think that-"Charlotte got cut off.

"Oh yes, I do think that Charlotte, it's the only explanation." Magnus said with excitement but that didn't seem to stop Roses nerves.

"Are you going to tell me what it is or let me sit here in fear that I am some sort of monster and I'm going to die?" Rose practically yelled at the two.

"Sorry, but my nerves are going crazy. Will you please tell me?" Rose said softer this time, starring at the two waiting in anticipation.

"Rose, You are a -

**DUN DUN DUN.. cliffhanger. i thought i might put a cliffy in there because well, maybe it would get more of you guys into it.. i guess. anyway im rambling on. **

**If you want to know what HAPPENS NEXT , well then i guess you better wait for chapter 3, the more reviews the faster i will update, because then i know people are actually reading it, i mean whats the point in updating then if no body is. ;) thanks. love you guys lots. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean the world to me.. or send me a tweet 1Dinthetardis, tell me how you feel about the story so far. **

**Parts of the story that are in french are translated here - I don't actually speak french, i used google translator. ehehe. :) SORRY.**

*** s'il vous plaît faire cesser - please stop. **

*** angel s'il vous plaît arrêter la douleur - angel please stop the pain **

*** détendre l'aide est sur le chemin - relax, help is on the way. **

*** ma tête me fait mal - my head hurts **


End file.
